Post Apocalypse
by GorgeousPropaganda
Summary: Alfred while on look-out duty, wanders to the old forgotten city and encounters a mysterious man whom he pursues.


Broken City

AmeRus

Alfred sat as he had been for quite a long while, on the hard surface of the large rock that had been a pin point for his home town some where they could scout from, watch for dangerous zombies while they got the merchants safely into the city borders. It was just Alfred luck that the first day on outside duty he got stationed at the southwest side, a hill, and so all zombies will have migrated to the deeper parts of the northern valley. He looked down at his city from the tall rock on top of the hill. It was beautiful, and he could make out his house somewhat. The city looked so bland, but in some way happy, so many browns as painted houses weren't so necessary it was clear in the air and you could make out the busy people getting ready to purchase from the merchants coming at any second. Alfred smiled and took a deep breath in, he was so happy he was finally old, and strong enough the help his little town of New Las Angeles. He turned around to looked at the old vacant city that many people used to live in, many years ago 22, to be exact before Alfred a nineteen-year old was even born.

The city was now destroyed from what people now call 'The First Hell' overrun with decay and earth covering it, the old city looked like something out of a fairy tale book, or a nightmare, depending how you could remember it. Alfred saw new places to be discovered, and adventure waiting to be unraveled, an untouched land were anything could happen. It made him gleam even thinking about it. He searched his acre once more to be careful, and he thought it was clear. He probably had about an hour before it was time to come back and celebrate for the success of another trade. Alfred couldn't hold back a smirk as he ran as fast as his well trained legs could carry him to the broken city.

Alfred walked along the broken city road gazing up at the old crumbling towers people once called 'sky scrapers' but as they were in ruins now they barely scratched the sky. Seeing as he was now on the other side of the large hills it was very possible that he might encounter zombies, even more than _he_ could handle. Alfred stayed as quite as possible which was easy considering he had been trained for more crunchy surfaces like snow and leaves. The wind even though light as it blew though the hollow ruins howled its sad cry as if calling to the lost city. The large howls echoed through the streets making it hard for Alfred to focus his hearing to see if any zombie or person were approaching. Alfred had learned about how people stilled lived in the city living off of canned foods and livestock that now ran free almost everywhere, he also learned most of them were very territorial and will kill human and zombie alike if they were caught moving across their land. That was when it happen.

Alfred heard footsteps moving quickly in the alleyway far behind him, it sounded almost like a horse but lighter, a deer. It had to be a deer, but why would it be in such a hurry? Unless… Alfred spun around just as the deer came out of the alley way, probably a good 40 feet behind him but suddenly, the deer fell, and he took out his hand gun quickly and pointed to the still deer. It must have been alive because slowly it lifted its head and started to craw away with only its front legs, Alfred looked closer seeing the black arrow sticking out from its back leg made Alfred put his guard up and slowly started to back away, this was no zombie. He heard soft footsteps when he strained his ears; they were no longer in a hurry and slowly what felt like hours to Alfred the figure emerged from the darkness of the alleyway.

Alfred watched every step the figure as he was in awe of him… the figure who he could now tell to be male, had long silvery blonde hair that gleamed like moonlight in a tight pony tail, ragged dark clothes on with a large torn beige coat on, as well as a seemingly long pink scarf wrapped around his neck, Alfred couldn't spot any skin not even on his face as he was turned around facing the deer. His gloved hand reached out for the black arrow in the deer, obviously belonging to him, and Alfred inched ever closer to the enticing being. The person suddenly bent down and ripped the arrow out quickly loading it onto his bow before shooting the deer straight through the eyes, and it was dead, at this time Alfred was close enough to hear the figure bend down and say something to the dead deer… but it wasn't in English…

The figure suddenly got up and spun around at the same time, and Alfred once again was enticed somehow into his alluring violet eyes… they were like his brother Matthew's, but so much more vibrant, so much more…alluring, as much as Alfred wanted to just stare into the wide eyes of the silver haired man he realized too late that he had been seen the man was motionless and seemed to study Alfred, when he remembered he still had his gun pointed at him! Alfred had the advantage to the other man's bow and… arrow as it seemed the deer held the male's last arrow. The stranger narrowed his… beautiful, violet eyes at Alfred.

"Drop the bow." Alfred spoke slowly aiming his gun at the figures head.

He looked confused for a second before gritting his teeth and yelling in some foreign language.

"Oh… do you not understand English?" Alfred asked almost apologetic.

"Nyet, I understand little bit." He lowered his gaze.

Was this guy fucking with him?! Alfred growled. "Then drop the damn weapon before I blow your head off!"

The man sighed, but dropped the bow.

"Good, now hands up!" He felt like a police during old times.

The man slowly lifted his hands.

"Alright, now I just need to…" Alfred lowered his gun slightly…

The man was gone… then as quick as lightning he slammed away Alfred's gun before hitting him in the stomach with the blunt object he seemed to pull out of nowhere. Alfred was on the ground… the world was blurry… the city seemed darker and longer as he watch the figure run away fast as light to the forest parts leaving behind the deer, and arrow… then Alfred saw no more…only black… the city was gone.


End file.
